


Undying Flame

by Blanc_Tide, Usagi_Joyline_01



Series: Le Fantome de L'Akademia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Continuation of Le Fantome de L'Akademia, Discontinued but posting anyway, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oh Noes I made an OC Lovechild, Sequel, Shounen-ai, Woo I like MachiAce again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/pseuds/Usagi_Joyline_01
Summary: The sequel to Le Fantome de L'Akademia that I put off for at least 2 years. Takes place in the MachiAce ending.





	1. Not Over Him....

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I like MachiAce again after a certain person was able to rekindle the flame for it. Thank you.
> 
> I literally did this sequel two years ago but forgot it until shifting through old docs, hopefully people like this......I shall forever sail alone in the KurAce ship........

Chapter 1: Not over him

It’s been 7 years since Ace has chosen to be with Machina over the rumored phantom of Akademia, Kurasame. The two have moved on from the academy, while Kurasame has seemed to disappear.  
But after 7 long years, he has been found. Kurasame was indeed had moved far from Akademia, and instead to the Innsmouth Region on one of the lone islands. There were barely any who visited those islands, which was fine by him.  
A monster like him deserved to be alone, after all the only person he ever loved had left him for another.  
Innsmouth was a pleasant place to live in, as the people were very nice and did not pull away from him, he had begun wearing his mask again in slight weariness of how others would act once they gazed at his scar.  
But overall, the most important thing (to him that is) was that some residents left him alone, which he wanted the most. The only person who he wanted with him was Ace. Who he had not seen ever since the day of Ace’s decision to stay with Machina.  
“I want Ace……..I want to see him once more………” Kurasame whispered to himself, he was seated at a different organ, and an entirely different choice of décor than when he lived in the cottage.  
He vowed to himself never to go back to that cottage, because that was where Ace had made the choice of Machina there in front of that cursed place. Even though he had said he would be finished as Ace’s Guardian Angel, he never stated that he would move on.  
And he still hasn’t even when a few other Innsmouth residents expressed interest in him, especially a few of the girls. Apparently they found it as a turn-on that he had a mask and acted indifferent to them, seeming not to care. They claimed to each other he was playing hard to get, and would start squealing when he even glanced at them with an annoyed glare.  
‘Maybe I shouldn’t have left that cottage, at least I had privacy there.’ Kurasame thought as he played a few keys absent-mindedly before stopping sharply.  
He was playing the notes of the song that Ace had first sung to him, both when he was younger and when he had re-entered Ace’s life when he was older.  
‘I wonder how Ace is doing right now? Have I ever crossed his mind time to time even for a second?’ Kurasame thought, these thoughts flooding him at least once every week when he was not going out for a walk or practicing new pieces.  
‘Even if I see him for a split second that’s fine by me, I just want to see how well he’s doing.’  
*****  
In the town of Corsi, in an unnamed street, the very person that was Ace was sitting alone in the shared bedroom reading a book when the door to the bedroom opened.  
“Morning Ace, a letter came for you in the mail.” Machina said, holding up the envelope over to Ace.  
Ace nodded accepting the letter, and put his book to the side in order to open it.  
Machina stood infront of Ace, examining his face to see if he could read an expression of some sort of clue on the letter’s contents.  
But Ace’s expression remained the same as he put the letter down.  
“What’s it say Ace?” Machina asked, sitting on the bed next to Ace.  
“The letter tells me that I am a lucky winner to visit Innsmouth Island, but to be honest I don’t remember even entering that contest.” Ace said, a little confused.  
“Oh that……..well………I entered your name in that contest…….” Machina said, a little uneasy at what Ace might do or react.  
“What why?” Ace asked.  
“It’s simple, your job is stressing you out and I wanted to help you out by giving you a vacation,” Machina said, waving one arm in a sort of a reassuring way, “besides everyone needs a breather at times.”  
“You do know that the trip to Innsmouth is one person only right?” Ace said, showing the letter to Machina.  
“Yeah, I do. I was just thinking that with all the time you spend with me and the others, that you’d want a break to be alone, just for a while.” Machina answered.  
Ace stared at Machina a little suspicious on why he was acting like this before remembering why he was.  
“You just want me out of the house, so you and the others can plan a surprise birthday party for me when you get back, right?” Ace spoke, noticing Machina’s surprised look.  
“How’d you-“ Machina started but was cut off.  
“Its fine, I’ll go on that trip to Innsmouth but….” Ace said, as he stood up and stretched, “remember to tell Deuce when she makes a cake with Rem not to add to much sugar, and make it chocolate.”  
With that, Ace left to go find a traveling bag leaving Machina to process and take note of what Ace wanted.  
As Ace was looking in the closet for a suitable bag, he remember something.  
‘Machina and I haven’t talked about ‘HIM’ ever since my decision, if I even try to bring ‘HIM’ up Machina shuts me down, and switches the subject or stops talking altogether. He even convinced the others not to ask or talk about it either…….’ Ace thought as he picked up a black suitcase.  
‘I wonder how ‘HE’ is doing, and if he moved on from me…..’ Ace thought, feeling a pang in his heart at the ‘moved on’ part and shook his head at the thought, ‘No, I chose Machina because I love him, and I’m happy with Machina, I should stop thinking of ‘HIM’.’  
But Ace wouldn’t stop thinking of him, but the flash of light that was caught on his hand reminded of his commitment to Machina.  
‘After all, this ring that I’m wearing shows that I am. Along with our child.’ Ace thought as he closed the closet door.  
Not knowing the events, though not the same as before, would occur once more and make Ace hesitate on his decision.  
\--------------Chapter 1: Not over him ------------------------------


	2. The one-sided meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace goes to Innsmouth.
> 
> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some Pina Colada.

Chapter 2: The one-sided meeting

Kurasame was walking in the small town that Innsmouth had made over the past years, moving past crowds of people and ignoring his fanclub.  
‘I wonder if they’ll leave me alone once I reveal my scar to them.’ Kurasame mused thinking of the horrifying shrieks, but thought against it since he didn’t want to be shunned like before.  
But the talking from the other residents usually that he would ignore because it was just useless gossip that he already knew, since nothing big usually happens in this town, but this one caught his attention.  
“Did you hear? The winner of the contest is coming here tonight, I wonder what they look like,” The mayor of Innsmouth said, speaking to his assistant, “I wonder if it’s a girl……..”  
“Oh please, ever since your last relationship failed, you’ve been hoping the next pretty face that enters your life would be your soul mate!” The assistant said, clearly irritated by the man’s pursuit of finding his soul mate, “For all you know, that lucky lady could be married! Usually the pretty people get married quickly.”  
“But Kurasame isn’t marr----oh hello Kurasame! Didn’t see you there!” The mayor said, looking up seeing Kurasame standing there, expressionless, clearly hearing what the man was about to say.  
“I think it is best to mind your own business.” Kurasame spoke in a cold tone, different from the neutral tone he used for everyone in the town.  
The mayor and assistant felt the warm day due to being on the islands, suddenly drop to the temperature the people of the Milites region lived through every day.  
“Understand?” Kurasame asked, his eyes focused intently on the two, if he could he would’ve frozen their mouths shut so they would stop speaking about his business.  
The two nodded before, Kurasame turned and continued on his way.  
‘Besides…..Ace couldn’t have won, if he knew of my presence here, he’d leave right away.’  
\--------------  
“But I want to go with mommy!” a young raven haired, blue eyed boy yelled at Machina and clung to his mother’s leg.  
“Be reasonable Shiro, Ace is going to Innsmouth for time to himself, he’ll be back when it’s his birthday.” Machina tried to reason, holding out some candy as if negotiating with the boy would get him to let go of his ‘mother’s’ leg.  
“No! You can’t bribe me! I want to stay with mommy!” Shiro yelled back, clinging harder to Ace’s leg.  
Ace was starting to feel nothing on his right leg, with the death grip that Shiro was holding on him.  
‘He’s so stubborn, like his father……’ Ace thought, patting Shiro’s head, ignoring Machina’s looks of pleads to tell Shiro that he couldn’t go with him.  
“He can come with me Machina, if I have to pay for him, I’ll do it. Since he obviously doesn’t want to stay with you.” Ace teased, patting a happy Shiro’s head, seeing Machina’s shocked face.  
“What does that mean?” Machina said, grabbing Ace into a headlock, being careful not to step on Shiro.  
“It means I like Mommy more! Soon I’m going to be Mommy’s favorite and not you!” Shiro said, finally letting go of Ace’s leg to stare at Machina with a triumphant look.  
Machina was a bit annoyed at being replaced, but decided to humor his son, “Fine. If by the time you get back, Ace says that you’re his favorite, I’ll buy you that Chocobo doll you’ve been wanting.”  
Shiro agreed to that, as Ace sent him upstairs to get some of his stuff ready.  
“You spoil him too much at times, Ace.” Machina said, rubbing Ace’s head who swatted his hand away.  
“And you give him so much, that I can’t even count the things you bought him.” Ace spoke, watching Machina grin a bit at being caught in the spoiling Shiro crime as well.  
“It’s only because he reminds me of you! Also he’s our only kid! Don’t count the others out as well! Rem and Deuce spoil him a lot when he has to stay with them!” Machina said defensively.  
“And how exactly does he remind you of me?” Ace asked, crossing his arms, letting his suitcase lean on him.  
“You’re pout face. He mimics it so perfect that you two could be mirror images!” Machina described, before going on and on about how Ace looked so cute pouting.  
Ace stopped him, when he began to describe it when going to the subject of how Shiro was made.  
A couple minutes later, Shiro was ready to go and Machina waved goodbye as Ace and Shiro departed to go off to Innsmouth.  
As Shiro drifted off in Ace’s lap, Ace let his mind wander back to ‘HIM’.  
‘I wonder if he’s coping fine………sometimes when Machina and I have an argument I think, what would’ve happened if I stayed with ‘HIM.’  
Ace soon drifted off to only to be awakened once he had reached his destination.  
****  
Kurasame was disturbed while drawing, clearly bored of playing the organ and practicing his magic in another room. He had recently gotten a little close to a local artist who helped him add more to his creative skills.  
What he was drawing, I’ll leave it to your imagination, whether it’s erotic or not. Kurasame got up and left his house as people rushed by him, in order to greet the winner that had come tonight.  
Kurasame just watched the crowd from afar, not even leaving his spot at the front of the house and leaned on the door frame. Not exactly curious, but he wanted to prove himself wrong to hope that the winner was Ace.  
‘After all it’s one in a million.’ He thought sighing to himself, as a few people were greeting the poor victim/ winner with so much enthusiasm.  
But once he did get a clear view of the visitor, he cursed himself silently for jinxing it and praised himself for his hope on seeing Ace again had come true.  
‘He looks exactly like he did when he was younger, but his hair has grown a little past his shoulders……and……’ Kurasame stopped his thoughts when he saw the kid Ace was holding, ‘he has a kid? It must be that Machina guy’s kid, he looks like him……’  
Kurasame stared at Ace, who was accepting the greetings with small smiles, and catching some of the residents’ attention even though the kid and ring should’ve chased them off.  
‘Note to self, set fire to the peoples’ houses who even look at Ace with desire…..but that means I should set my own on fire as well.’ Kurasame noted to himself, as he watched Ace from the shadows, his eyes never leaving him.  
‘It’s wrong, but I won’t let Ace slip away as easily as before…….I’ll make him mine……hopefully…..’ Kurasame half vowed to himself as Ace remained oblivious to the plan and his future in Innsmouth.  
Ace was showed around a bit with Shiro walking with him, hand in hand, the mayor had allowed them to put their things in a hotel.  
The mayor then proceeded to show Ace and Shiro around, listing shops, houses, and where they could go buy food.  
But at one particular house, Ace stopped once the mayor told him of who resided in it.  
“This is where Kurasame lives, quite a beautiful house isn’t it? He built it himself. He doesn’t open up about himself much, but overall he’s polite at times.” The mayor said, gesturing to the house.  
It was indeed built nicely, and detail was really captured on the roof and windows.  
“Kurasame?” Ace echoed after peering at the house with Shiro looking at his mother with curiosity in his blue eyes.  
“Yes. Kurasame, I must not speak more about him, he’ll get upset at me again if I do. Anyway let’s move on! Come on, there’s a few more places to show you after all!” The mayor said, moving on without Ace.  
Ace stared at the house once more, looking into the windows, hoping and doubting that it was actually HIM. After all, Kurasame was a pretty uncommon name.  
Shiro who was still holding onto his mother’s hand, grew bored of staring at the house and tugged his mother to follow after the mayor who was walking away to the next location.   
Ace snapped back to attention after staring at the house longer, and hurried after the mayor with Shiro, his thoughts not free of the house and the resident.  
\-----Chapter 2: The one-sided meeting END --------


	3. Midnight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight visit to get some ewe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just turned older.........on Valentine's day.............I'm old I guess.......and have some wisdom in a way.
> 
> I'll go back to drinking now.

Chapter 3: The midnight visit

Even as Shiro lay sleeping in the bed with him, Ace couldn’t sleep. He wanted to see if that man was the same man that he had not seen since 7 years ago.  
‘If I see the resident and it’s not him, it will finally leave my mind.’ Ace thought, as he carefully got up, in order not to wake Shiro, and dressed in one of Machina’s shirts that he had taken, and some pants slipping on his shoes.  
He kissed Shiro on the forehead, as a way of saying that he’ll be back later, before shutting the door of their room and locking the door as he went out of the hotel.  
The streets of the town was empty, with everyone being asleep since it was in fact midnight. Ace walked to the house quickly, and stood in front of the door hesitant.  
‘What happens if it’s not him, and I’m disturbing a stranger’s sleep? Whatever, I just need to knock and I’ll get my answer.’ Ace thought as he knocked on the door.  
Behind the door, it was silent, the front windows not showing light.   
‘They’re probably sleeping, and I’m wasting my time. I should come in the morning…….’ Ace thought, but still knocked once more for assurance.  
This time, Ace heard someone move around inside the house and his heart began beating fast, as footsteps approached the door.  
‘Maybe I should run, but that sounds so cowardly…..and mean since I caused this person to waste their time to answer the door.’ Ace thought as he slowly began stepping back as he heard the door unlock and slowly swing open.  
Ace’s breath hitched in his lungs as he confirmed that this Kurasame was the same one, unless he had a secret twin brother that he never talked about.  
Kurasame stared back at Ace, not believing that Ace would visit him at all. He thought Ace would be just some annoying late deliveryman getting his address mixed with a neighbor’s.  
“Little songbird, what are you doing here so late at night?” Kurasame asked, still keeping Ace’s nickname that he had given him.  
“Um…..hello…..and good evening?” Ace said, hesitating, shifting from foot to foot.  
Kurasame was intrigued on what Ace was going to say, and moved a bit as a sort of suggestion of coming in which Ace accepted.  
He lead Ace into the living room, where the organ and couches with chairs sat in.  
Ace took a seat on the couch as Kurasame took the seat on the left of the couch, having some distance from Ace.  
“What are you here for?” Kurasame asked.  
“I want to apologize to you…….” Ace said, shrinking slightly at the man’s gaze, and instead staring at the mask the man still continued to wear.  
“For what? You did nothing wrong……you allowed me to manipulate you….I should apologize for manipulating you and making you choose.” Kurasame said, leaning a little forward.  
“No, I lead you on and let it happen, I got your hopes up only to crush them. And for that I apologize.” Ace said, looking at his hands refusing to look at the other.  
“You have no idea what you do to me at times………” Kurasame said after a few moments.  
Ace peeked at the other man, seeing that the other had stood up with his back to him.   
“What do I do to you?” Ace asked, thinking it was something bad.  
“You fill me up with so much desire, even though I know that now you are off limits because of your marriage.” Kurasame said, head turned slightly as one of his eyes were pointed to the ring that was on Ace’s finger.  
“Uh……..” Ace grew silent, as Kurasame turned to face him, his eyes on him.  
“You know, you should not visit a single man’s house at night hasn’t Machina told you that?” Kurasame said, stepping closer with each word.  
Ace shrank back into the couch as Kurasame loomed over him, “You do know that I still love you very much even though you are with Machina, yes?”   
Ace blushed at the sudden confession, as Kurasame put both his hands on both sides of Ace, blocking escape.  
“Kurasame? What are you plan-,“ Ace was cut off by Kurasame getting close to his face, 1 inch separating the two.  
“Oh I’m not planning anything, just a friendly reminder of not visiting me so late at night, especially now that you are aware that I still desire you.” Kurasame said, getting off of Ace.  
Ace didn’t realize how red he was or how fast his heart was beating until the other man was off of him.  
“Because next time, I won’t hold myself back……..” Kurasame said, turning back to Ace who recognized the look in his eyes.  
Those intense eyes held longing and lust. They also spoke of heartbreak over the past 7 years, heartbreak that he had caused.  
“If I can’t visit you at night, then can I visit you during the day? With Shiro?” Ace asked, not expecting a good response.  
“Sure, but I trust you have not told Shiro about the past between you, Machina, and I have you?” Kurasame asked.  
Ace shook his head, “Machina won’t let me speak of it, without switching the subject. Even the others who know the whole story but refuse to acknowledge it happened.”  
Kurasame nodded, happy that their story was private within a safe group of people. At least he hoped the story would be safe with them.  
“And do you wish what happened between us never happened?” Kurasame asked Ace who looked up in surprise.  
“What? No…..that’ll be unfair to you since you have to live with those memories.” Ace answered.  
“Still believe in your Guardian Angel then?” Kurasame questioned, catching Ace off guard.  
“Yes…….I still see you as him……” Ace said, not meeting the other man turn to stare in disbelief.  
Kurasame walked over to Ace, who flinched under the other man’s gaze.  
Kurasame leaned forward, using one hand to pull his mask down enough to allow him to place a small kiss on Ace’s forehead.  
Ace’s face heated up like a stove at the affectionate gesture.  
“You simply are a special case, you must go now. I’ll see you when you come around later.” Kurasame said, reluctantly stepping away from Ace.  
Ace put one hand to his forehead where he had been kissed, “Alright, I’ll see you in the afternoon then, expect Shiro and I to come around at that time.”  
Kurasame nodded to Ace, as he showed him to the door.  
“I’ll eagerly wait for your next visit.” Kurasame spoke, before closing the door.  
Ace turned, walking back to the hotel, a smile was on his face before he realized that and quickly willed the happy feeling to go away, but it stayed in his mind as he returned, satisfied Shiro was still asleep.  
‘I wonder how I should explain Kurasame to Shiro…….oh well…..I’ll come up with something in the morning.’ Ace thought as he went to bed, holding his son close.  
\------------------Chapter 3: The midnight visit End --------------------------


	4. Can he be my father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol bean and Ice Reaper meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: KurAce don't like the ship? Please hit the back arrow and carry on with your day.

Chapter 4: Can he be my father?

Ace had a letter from Machina that morning, he shook his head but smiled, ‘He worries too much at times, he’ll get white hair with all his worrying.’ He thought.  
The letter was simple, asking if he made it safely, asking about Shiro, asking if he was eating well enough, and writing about how much he loved him and missed him along with letters from the others in the envelope.  
Deuce and Cinque’s letter was half-serious and half-hilarious, Cinque obviously trying to goof Deuce’s polite letter with her own added words. Jack and Nine, being the funniest with Nine writing a sentence. Queen’s was down to the point, King’s was serious, Cater and Eight’s were the most casual, Sice and Seven’s mostly indifferent but he knew they were missing him and Shiro in their own special ways, Trey’s letter was awfully long, containing 5 pages just to describe how much he missed Shiro and Ace, and Rem’s was kind and waiting for their safe return.  
Ace stacked the letters neatly, as he helped Shiro dress and take him to breakfast.   
The whole morning, Ace and Shiro just wandered the town and played around in the ocean near the town.  
Before afternoon had begun, Ace took Shiro back home and changed his clothes.  
“Where are we going mommy?” Shiro asked, as Ace took them out once more heading in the direction of Kurasame’s house.  
“We’re going to visit……a…friend……yes… a friend Shiro, that lives here.” Ace said as he knocked on the door to the house.  
Kurasame answered a few minutes later, looking at Ace first then at Shiro.  
When Shiro and Kurasame made eye contact, a staring contest ensued.  
After a few minutes, Shiro said, “You passed! Mommy, this is a good man! Can he be my father?” Shiro asked, pulling on Ace’s pants leg.  
Ace flushed, before saying, “What do you mean, Shiro? You already have a father back in Corsi.”  
“But this one seems so much cooler, he didn’t even give in when I stared at him! Also the mask makes him 10 times cooler and edgier!” Shiro spoke, Ace hardly believing what his son of 5 years had said.  
‘This boy seems to talk more like a teenager……’ Kurasame thought as the boy left Ace’s side and gripped on to Kurasame’s leg.  
“Please mister? Can’t you be my father instead?” Shiro asked, begging him with his eyes.  
“Sorry, kid. But that’s your mother’s decision,” Kurasame said, picking up the boy in his arms.  
Shiro pouted at this, but reluctantly agreed. “Can I take off your mask, mister?”  
Ace decided to intervene at this, seeing Kurasame seem visibly uncomfortable at the question with no way of finding a gentler way of letting the 5 year-old down gently.  
“Shiro, why don’t you look around the house? If that is fine with you Kurasame.” Ace spoke.  
Kurasame nodded, telling Shiro not to go upstairs or try to open the locked doors before letting the kid run free as Ace was guided to the same place he was the night before.  
“He certainly is an active kid, you and Machina raised him well.” Kurasame said as he brought tea, he must’ve made before they arrived earlier.  
Ace eyed the tea suspiciously, thinking the other had slipped something in it.  
“At ease, I didn’t slip anything in it.” The other spoke as if reading Ace’s mind, moving his mask down to drink some of the tea himself.  
After a few minutes longer of silence, minus Shiro’s running around in the other rooms on the floor they were in, Ace accepted the tea.  
“So how is Machina?” Kurasame asked, just to be polite, and Ace could tell he was faking interest, but respected him for it.  
“He’s doing well, and planning a surprise party for when I get back.” Ace spoke, in between sips.  
“It’s no longer a surprise if you know, songbird.” Kurasame said, putting his mug down on the table in front of him and Ace.  
“I can pretend it’s a surprise, Machina knows that I know already.” Ace spoke before asking, “Why do you call me songbird again?”  
Kurasame was silent at that, seeming to be thinking and Ace wondered if he had gotten the other upset for asking the question.  
“It’s because……..” Kurasame started, “the way you sing was so beautiful…….and I thought songbird was a good name to call you.”  
“I see…..” Ace spoke, as Shiro entered the room and tried to crawl on Ace’s lap.  
“Is mommy and mister masked man done flirting?” Shiro asked.  
Ace scolded Shiro for thinking they were flirting who seemed to happy when he got that scolding while Kurasame watched them, amusement in his eyes.  
After the scolding, Shiro looked at the organ and asked, “Mister can you play that? Daddy at Corsi never could and Mommy was the only one who ever sang for me and Auntie Deuce only played the flute when she thought I wasn’t listening!”  
Kurasame looked at Ace, who nodded at him slightly, and he nodded.  
“I’ll play only if your mother sings with me.” Kurasame said, causing Shiro to turn to Ace.  
“Mommy please? Can you sing with him please?” Shiro begged, and Ace knew he’d throw a tantrum if he didn’t do what he wanted.  
“Alright, alright, but remember you have to eat your vegetables tonight if I do, okay?” Ace said giving in, and Shiro nodded.  
Kurasame was already at the organ, and Ace nodded at him to start, noticing it was the song that Ace sung most of the time.  
As Ace sang, and the other man played, Shiro grew entranced by the melodious music the two were doing. That once the song was over, he fell asleep.  
Ace smiled at his son’s sleeping face, Kurasame spoke quietly in order not to wake the sleeping child, “You’ve improved Ace, over the years.”  
Ace thanked him, saying that as soon as he left Akademia, he went practicing more often until he felt that he was perfect.  
Kurasame listened and nodded after Ace told him how he had improved.  
“I think you sang perfectly before.” Kurasame said, his back turned to Ace as Ace looked at him, surprised.  
“But that’s because……I was sort of under your spell…..” Ace vocalized, as Kurasame turned and shook his head.  
“No, I was there only to encourage you, your singing was all you, I just listened.” Kurasame argued, and shutting down anything Ace said to contradict him.  
“You have potential, I just helped encourage it, in my own way.” Kurasame continued, patting Ace in the head.  
“I notice something…….” Ace began, as the other nodded for him to continue, “Ever since we met again you’ve been using a normal voice….”  
“What do you mean?” Kurasame asked knowing what Ace was talking about but wanting Ace to explain.  
“The voice that you used that reminded me of a siren, you didn’t use it…..” Ace spoke, fiddling with a lock of Shiro’s hair.  
“I’m surprised you remember it…….” Kurasame said, using the voice that hypnotized Ace many times in the past and causing shivers to go down his spine, “I thought you would’ve forgotten it after 7 long years…….”  
“No way…… I would forget something as soothing as that…..voice…..” Ace struggled to speak as he fell in and out of a trance.  
Kurasame smiled slightly as he pet Ace’s head before using the same voice to say, “Even though you chose Machina, I won’t let you get away from me again……..”   
“Wh-what’re you saying Ku-Kurasame?” Ace said, blushing and hugging Shiro a little closer as the man pulled his mask down to reveal his mouth.  
“It means, I’m going to try to win you over…..” Kurasame said, before biting on Ace’s ear, causing Ace to blush redder and faint due to overheating.  
“Seems like I overdid it this time…….well……I’ll remember next time to tone it down….” Kurasame said to himself as he picked up Ace, who still held Shiro close enough not to drop him before taking him to a guest bedroom.  
‘Seems like his immune system isn’t used to that voice yet…….’ Kurasame thought as he shut the door to the bedroom.  
*****  
Machina felt something off all of a sudden.  
Rem looked up from her decorations to see Machina staring at the front door intensively.  
“Machina? Are you alright?” Rem asked, and Machina turned his face slightly more relaxed.  
“I felt that Ace was getting hit on……….and I want to find that guy and beat him to a pulp…….” Machina said, his aura suddenly getting dark.  
‘So violent…….’ Rem thought sweat dropping as Machina listed possible weapons to be used in beating that person to death or enough to get his point across.  
“Remember not to let Shiro see you beating that person, don’t want to scar him for life.” Cater said, appearing out of nowhere carrying a box of streamers.  
Machina agreed and Cater helped list additional weapons while Rem sweat dropped even more, ‘These guys……honestly…..’  
\----Chapter 4: Can he be my father? End ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done..........Chapter 4 that is.......I take a while to post.......
> 
> Is anyone out there though? If so thanks for reading this story, and feel free to comment but no hating.....seriously the world goes around better without them.


End file.
